The Mira Factor
by 122 Generation
Summary: The one battle in the history of the Battle Tower where Lucas couldn't take credit for winning...


_**Battle inspired by a real event… the one battle IN HISTORY where I didn't get any of the credit…**_

* * *

Four Pokémon.

Those were the only opponents Lucas and his Empoleon were facing in room four of the Battle Tower. By choice, he took the Multi Battles challenge and picked his partner.

The partner he chose was Mira, whom he helped out in a tough spot long ago back at the Wayward Cave, and rescued her. Now, she decided to help Lucas battling at the Battle Tower.

"Okay, Mira, you ready for this?" he said to the pink-haired little girl.

"Uh… yeah, obviously!" Mira said furiously. "Let's do this!"

A Tuber and an Aroma Lady challenged them by first sending out Lombre and Buizel. Lucas and Mira each had their Poké Balls at the ready.

"Go, Empoleon!"

"Magmortar, do your thing!"

Lucas' Empoleon was the first to come out and then Mira's Magmortar. They were getting ready to fight off another easy battle…

_Okay, Lombre has double resistance to Empoleon,_ Lucas thought. _I better get Buizel off our backs_.

What he had in mind was using Hydro Pump at Buizel. He said, "Empoleon! Use your Hydro Pump and attack Buizel!"

Before anyone could react, Buizel launched an Aqua Jet attack on Magmortar, but he was still standing.

_Good…_ Lucas thought. _Now I can use Hydro Pump to get rid of Buizel while Mira can use Fire Blast to sear Lombre away…_

In contrast to his thought and to his surprise, Mira shouted, "Magmortar! Use Focus Blast!"

Mira's fire Pokémon made a blast of power and, being faster than Empoleon, fired away at… Buizel. The blast immediately tore Buizel to the ground and was definitely knocked unconscious.

"What…? Mira! You took my target!" Lucas shouted, glaring at her.

"Oh, whatever," she flicked her wrist. "You were too slow, anyway. But there's still more Pokémon to come, anyway."

Lucas rolled his eyes and focused back to the battle. "Now fire away, Empoleon!"

Empoleon blasted a torrent of concentrated water to Lombre, but since Lombre was both grass and water this didn't do too much effort. Lombre was still standing very strongly.

"You see, Mira? This is what happens if you don't think strategically!" Lucas said, frustrated at the little girl. "You could have used Fire Blast on him and –"

"Lucas, pay attention to the battle..." Mira scolded.

Lombre had just used Rain Dance, and its Rain Dish ability helped it restore a bit of its strength. On the other hand, the Aroma Lady had just sent out an Eevee.

_This one is mine,_ Lucas thought.

He was about to say something, but Mira's voice overpowered his, shouting, "Magmortar! Use Focus Blast! Now!"

To Lucas' disbelief and shame, Mira's Magmortar charged and fired yet another Focus Blast this time at the Eevee. As Mira predicted, and Lucas too, the Eevee fell down and fainted.

"Argh! Mira!" Lucas shouted. "Think strategy! I told you, you could have used Fire Blast and taken him out in a single shot… we could have defeated them both at the same time!"

"But Lucas…" Mira grinned, using her hands to help justify her reasoning. "I _was_ thinking strategically. I used an effective move that could take down Eevee easy, am I right?"

"Yes! But –"

"Well, there you go," Mira cut in. "Let's keep battling."

Lucas could see that the Lombre was looking a little weaker than previously. He had an idea.

"Empoleon! Finish him off with Brine!" Lucas shouted, but…

In the next split second after he said that Mira shouted, "Magmortar! Focus Blast!"

Lucas' jaw dropped wide open as the fire Pokémon of Mira's fired yet _another_ Focus Blast at the opponent, this time finally hitting Lombre. But to Lucas, this was the wrong time to attack.

Lombre was hit and fell to the floor, with the Trainer recalling the Pokémon back to its Poké Ball.

Two seconds after that, a shower of super-salty brine splashed onto the floor where Lombre previously was. Empoleon had no target…

"There you go, Lucas," Mira said happily. "I attacked and defeated Lombre."

"M – M – M-Mi-" Lucas stammered and his mind in shock. "MIRA!"

"Yes, Lucas?" she said to him innocently.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK LOMBRE NOW?!" Lucas bellowed.

"Oh, you know…" she lightly said. "It would be easier if I took out Eevee first. That way, Magmortar will have made use of his Focus Blast after all."

"Why can't I get a shot at defeating the Pokémon?" Lucas said very angrily, but Mira didn't answer and instead…

"Just focus on the battle, Lucas," she said.

The final Pokémon was sent out. It was a Beedrill.

_This is gonna be OUR TIME_, Lucas thought.

"Empoleon! Hydro Pump now!" he yelled.

Empoleon just had time to ready and prime the attack when Mira suddenly called out, "Magmortar! Fire Blast!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucas yelled, as the fire Pokémon took a short time to prime a concentrated star-shape fire and sent it in the direction of the Beedrill. Before it could even react, the Fire Blast seared it full-on and fell to the ground. Only then did a torrent of water fly over it.

"The winner is… Mira and Lucas!" the guide shouted. "Congratulations!"

Mira recalled her Pokémon first. Turning to Lucas, she said, "Are you alright?"

He exhaled loudly and stared into space. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

"Why did you take all the wins?!" Lucas said loudly to her. "This is the first time in HISTORY, that I've never defeated at least ONE Pokémon in a battle."

"I suppose it's time to break a record," Mira said happily. "Hey, we won, didn't we?"

"YOU won…" Lucas muttered.

"Oh, well," Mira said; her voice still innocent. "At least you helped, right? We still have three more battles to go, anyway. Don't you want to play?"

Lucas turned to look at the guide, and nodded.

"Okay, Lucas," Mira smiled. "Guide! We want to keep battling!"

Lucas and Mira stood side by side and waited for their next opponents to appear. Lucas figured, though, that if Mira was going to keep battling like this, it was time that he would have to somehow restrain her from taking his targets…

* * *

**Ever had a battle like this? I sure didn't enjoy it like Lucas did. Review, please!**


End file.
